


Puppy Love

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-S1E4, Romance, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cookie ends up pregnant, it falls on Milt and Russ to help raise a litter of puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Puppy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374176) by [itssogay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssogay/pseuds/itssogay)



> All I have to say is Queenie and I are nuts, so… Come ride the crazy train with us. TOOT, TOOT!

“Your stupid dog knocked up Cookie!” Russ fumed the second he stepped through the door.

Milt lowered his brows, looking understandably confused by such a greeting.  “Well hello Russell, come right in.”  Russ snorted, staring him down.  “So, would you mind explaining to me what you’re talking about?”  He sat on the corner of his desk.

“That FBI mutt?” Russ clarified exasperatedly.  “He got Cookie pregnant.”

Milt blinked.  "I didn’t realize they had that much alone time together.”  He tried to think back to when it could have happened but Russ just continued on his tirade.

“Yeah, well it ain’t like the Department has the resources to take care of this.  Do you have any idea what the vet bills are gonna look like?  And who the fuck is gonna take care of her?  Holly’s place doesn’t allow pets, Funkhauser’s fiancee is allergic, Niblet... just... no, Fontan-”

“I can take her.”

Milt’s offer had Russ retracting his proverbial claws for the moment.  “Wha?”

“I can take her,” Milt repeated.  “I have plenty of space and it wouldn’t be any trouble.  I’m sure I could get the Bureau to cover the veterinary care.”  He shrugged.  “If not then I can do it.  I mean it’s the least I could do since I was the one careless enough to allow it to happen.”

Russ stared at him in disbelief for a whole minute.  “You… are unbelievable.”  The Detective turned to storm out then, clearly frustrated with the entire situation and Milt’s philanthropic approach.  “Hope you don’t mind dog hair on your suits,” he threw back over his shoulder.

Milt sighed, shaking his head.  How had he really fallen for such a pain in the ass?

* * *

Milt was indeed good on his word, bringing Cookie to stay at his house.  He took her to the vet, all the tests being billed to the FBI, and he bought her some expensive holistic brand of food that he claimed was much healthier for her, especially in her condition.  Russ of course ended up getting wrangled into things, helping to build a whelping box and puppy-proofing the apartment.

It was about two months later when Russ got the phone call in the middle of the night- Cookie was going into labor.

When Russ arrived, the sight that greeted him was Milt on his knees next to the whelping box, the sleeves of his v-neck rolled up to his elbows with all of the supplies they needed sitting in arm’s reach.  He was holding a small bundle in his hand, covered in gooey afterbirth.  Milt was removing the slime from the pup’s nose to clear it before returning it to Cookie who started to clean it vigorously.

Milt smiled up at him as he approached.  “Russ!  Good timing.”  He nodded his head towards Cookie and Russ crouched down next to the box.  When the puppy started to breathe, letting out a whine, Russ smiled.  It was hard not to, watching the little white creature squirming closer to Cookie.

“It’s a boy,” Milt noted and Russ looked to find him writing the information in the little notebook he had just for this.  It would track each of the puppies’ growth and health, plus when they hit their milestones.  “Only five more to go.”  Looking at the small mess already created by afterbirth, Russ was glad he was in his worn academy sweat pants and a ratty t-shirt.  “Settle in…  This will take awhile.”

And it did.  Russ and Milt were still awake when the sun came up with one puppy left to go.  Cookie was exhausted, they were exhausted.  It was just a relief to know it was all over soon and they’d be able to get some sleep.  The last one came just shy of six o’clock, a black and brown pup that was particularly squirmy once he’d been cleaned off.

There was a sleepy smile on Milt’s face, closing the notepad as he announced, “Four boys and two girls.  All looking pretty healthy.”  They would know the full story later when he gave them a more thorough exam but at the moment he was content and wanted to leave them to bond with Cookie.  

Watching Milt handling the newborns had been something and Russ couldn’t help but comment, “You’d make a good dad.”

“Yeah?”  Milt seemed genuinely surprised at the assessment.

“Well,” Russ covered, “an anal-retentive dad with a complex, but yeah.”

Milt shook his head, chuckling softly- leave it to Russ.  He reached out, patting Cookie’s head fondly.  “You did good girl.”

Russ’ hand fell next to his, scratching behind Cookie’s ear.  “Yeah,” he added softly, “way to go, Cook.”  He withdrew his hand, covering his mouth with the back of it as he yawned.  “Damn.  I had no idea it would take so long.”  As his spine popped back into the correct place he added, “But that was very cool.”

“Gotta say, it’s not what I expected.”  Milt picked himself off the floor, already having made sure Cookie had plenty of food and water nearby for whenever she felt like stretching her legs.  He offered a hand to Russ, smacking his shoulder lightly when he was pulled up.  “Thanks for helping.”  Russ just shrugged but there was no hiding that little curve of his lips.

When Milt returned to the living room with two mugs of fresh coffee, he could only smile at finding Russ already fast asleep on the couch.  Deciding not to disturb him, he covered the Detective with a throw blanket.  Settling in his recliner, Milt was out before long himself.

* * *

Russ ended up being at Milt’s more after that.  In fact he was there almost every day, bringing Milt case files as he worked from home until the puppies would be big enough to be left alone for any period of time.  Russ was also taking it upon himself to grab things for Milt.

At first it was just stuff he needed for Cookie and the pups.  But then Russ started texting him, asking if there was anything Milt needed.  He would swing by the store after work, picking up grocery items or toiletries.  The day he showed up with dinner, Russ shrugged off the gesture by saying, “Yer busy with pups all day so I figure it doesn’t hurt to bring ya somethin’ so you don’t have to cook.”

It was the following day when Russ added a bag of chocolate to the simple request for milk and a loaf of bread that Milt flat out asked, “What are you doing?”

Russ gave him a blank look.  “What’re ya talkin’ about?”

Milt’s expression screamed “oh really?” as he held up the bag of Hershey’s.  “Chocolate?  Dinner yesterday?  Hell, the fact you even bother seeing what I need?”

Attempting to shrug it off, Russ answered, “Don’t make a big deal out of it.”  However Milt saw right through him.  To say he was pleasantly surprised that Russ had feelings for him in return, well, Milt wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

When Russ went to the apartment the following day, he was curious to find Cookie greeting him.  It wasn’t that she was there, but rather what she was holding in her mouth.  It was a bouquet of roses.  “What in the hell…?”  He crouched and took them from her, ruffling her ears before she pattered away.

Heading back to the whelping box, she passed right by Milt who was leaning against the wall.  It caused Russ’ eyes to trail upward until he met Milt’s gaze.  The man tilted his head and smiled softly at him.  As Russ stood he inquired, “What’s this?”

Milt waited until he was close enough, reaching out to slip his arm around Russ’ waist.  “They’re for you.”

“Because?”  Russ had his petulant tone intact but his face was betraying him, eyes darting down to Milt’s arm and a blush creeping up his neck.

“Don’t make a big deal out of it,” Milt repeated what Russ had told him just the day before.

Russ froze, knowing exactly what the other meant by it however finding it hard to believe.  He looked back up to find Milt smiling.

Deciding to cut him a break, Milt explained, “I had them delivered so I could ask you to go out with me.”

Not bothering to hide his surprise, Russ’ eyes widened as he asked, “You’re serious?”  When Milt’s smile only grew, Russ shook his head.  “You want to date me?  Me?”

“That’s what I said, yeah.”

“How is that even possible?”

“I guess I have a thing for grumpy Detectives.”

Russ scoffed.  “Well, in that case…”  He smiled up at Milt, pressing closer.  “Guess I gotta thing for uptight FBI Agents.”

It was Milt’s turn to scoff, any retort he had being cut off by Russ’ warm lips on his.  All he could do was smile into the kiss, pulling Russ tight to him.

* * *

As the pups grew, their eyes and ears opening to the world, Russ and Milt’s new relationship seemed to grow with them.  The tension that had been between them dissipated.  Oh, there were still arguments but there wasn’t malice behind it anymore.  In the end there were apologies and hesitant kisses bringing them back down.

Since the time the puppies were big enough to escape the whelping box, they decided Russ was their favorite person in the world.  From the moment he arrived he would acquire a half dozen balls of fluff shadowing him.  It was fine by Cookie who could finally get some proper rest, and Milt got endless amusement from it.  He had invited their coworkers over to help socialize the pups but in the end no one could hold their attention like Russ could.

The Detective acted completely put-out by their presence however Milt knew better.  After all, Russ was the one who always sat on the floor, back against the couch to allow the puppies to pile around him, squirming and wiggling for his attention.  He would lay on the ground, wrestling with them and making cooing noises.  And there was more than one occasion Milt had caught his boyfriend after a long day at work, fast asleep in the middle of the floor with a pile of dogs around him.

Milt may have snapped a picture the night Russ was out like a light, the black and brown male splayed out on his chest, rising and falling as Russ breathed.  He would deny he sent the image to Holly though.

It was one such afternoon while Milt was tapping away on his laptop that Russ shooed the pups off of him in order to sit up against the couch to take a break.  He grabbed a drink before nudging Milt’s leg.  Not helping himself, he inquired of Russ, “Did you need some attention too?”

“Oh fuck off,” Russ shot back but there was a smile on his face.  Even with the jib he laid his head against Milt’s thigh as he tried to view the screen.  “What you workin’ on?”

“Sifting through the adoption applications.”

Milt had put ads out for the puppies and everyone that had contacted him had been sent an application.  Those that he picked out would be getting a home visit, and if they passed then they would get to choose a puppy.

Russ huffed and Milt flicked him in the ear.  Ignoring the warning he said, “Shouldda just put ‘free to good home.’  Would be a lot simplier.”

“Those ads attract the wrong type of people,” Milt reasoned.  “When someone invests money into a pet they are less likely to end up in a shelter.  I want to make sure ours find a forever home, don’t you?”

Russ grumbled, unable to argue that.  Instead he commented, “Can’t believe this many people wanna pay money for some mutts.”

Milt’s smile borderlined cocky.  “Well… Frasier is a purebred German Shepherd.  And a trained FBI K-9 to boot.”

Catching his drift, Russ’ face betrayed his shock.  “You put that in the ad didn’t you?”  When Milt’s smile grew, Russ laughed.  “Oh my God you are terrible.”  He twisted around so he could slap his hand onto Milt’s thigh, giving it a squeeze.  “I’ve been a bad influence… and I am so proud of that fact.”

It was Milt’s turn to laugh, shaking his head as he went back to work.  There had indeed been plenty of interest but he had quickly narrowed the field thanks to the application process.  As he was combing through the latest ones he was keeping his ears open to the pups.  He knew Russ was watching them, what with nothing else to do at the moment, however it was force of habit.

The white male with the black spot over his eye was currently engaged in a play tussle with his younger brother, the male that was a perfect miniature of Cookie.  Meanwhile the chocolate-colored boy with black markings was sprinting around the room with boundless amounts of energy, his ears flapping around.

Watching all of this was the two girls.  The floppy-eared black-coated one with the single white sock in front and white speckles on her chest was perhaps Milt’s personal favorite.  Her smaller sister had a light brown coat with a white strip down her face and around her muzzle.  There was also a ring of white going around her ruff and starting down her chest to her belly.

Apart from them was the brown and black boy, looking the most like a German Shepard out of all of them.  He was clearly still a mutt though what with his fluffier coat and the one floppy ear.  The youngest of the group, he was stuck to Russ’ side, nose pushing under his hand in a bid for attention.  Russ only let out an amused huff, giving in and petting the pup.

“So how much did you put on them anyway?” he asked Milt out of nowhere.  “The price I mean.”

“Five hundred dollars seemed reasonable since they aren’t purebred.”

“Markup on the FBI bloodline I’m sure,” Russ mused.

Milt shrugged.  “Hey, all the money is going to BCPD for new equipment so…”

“Better make it six apiece.”  Russ smiled despite the little smack to the back of his head.  There would be zero arguments from him regarding whatever price Milt ended up with now that he knew where it would be going.  Maybe he’d talk the Commander out of sending Cookie in to get fixed after this was over.

* * *

It was the day that the puppies were going home.  Two months had flown right by and the boys of the group were close to the ten pound mark.  They were still on the fluffy side which wasn’t bound to change and some of them, their ears probably would never stand.  They were all adorable little mutts and it was no surprise to Russ when Milt said they each had a loving home to go to.

They had brought the dogs down to the station, a little pen set up in the FBI office, for their families to pick them up there.  One by one they left- Russ refusing to admit he was sad to see them go- until there was just one boy remaining.  The black and brown mutt looked up at Russ as he approached, his one ear still floppy.  “Well Buster,” he sighed, “looks like it’s just you left to go.”

Milt walked in then and commented, “Buster, huh?  Not a bad name.  Been trying to think of one.”  When Russ looked at him in understandable confusion, Milt smiled.  “I decided to keep one.”

Russ let out a huffing laugh, not sure he could believe what he was hearing.  “Yeah?”  He looked down at the pup- Buster- who wagged his tail expectantly, giving his best puppy eyes.  “Well,” Russ conceded, “you picked the best one I think.”

Milt stepped next to him, allowing their bodies to touch along their sides.  “I kindda got that he was your favorite.”  Milt allowed Buster out of the pen, not surprised when he glued himself to Russ.  “I’ll keep him at my place,” he offered, knowing pets weren’t allowed in Russ’ complex.

“Thanks,” Russ replied, knowing full well Milt had done all this for him.  Before Milt could brush it off, Russ leaned in and kissed him.  He cupped Milt’s face, chin angled back to deepen it.  When Milt melted against him, Russ couldn’t help but smile.

What drew them apart was Buster pawing at Russ’ leg and whining.  Milt chuckled.  “We love you too Buster,” he assured.  Looking up at Milt, Russ appeared serious all of a sudden.  “What?”

Russ’ answer just about floored him.  “I love you.”

It took Milt a moment to process, then he was smiling- not the fake Hollywood grin he used for the rest of the world but the warm, honest smile he reserved for Russ.  “I love you too.”

* * *

The next day when Milt wandered into the Detective unit, there was a little four-legged shadow at his heels.  “Everyone,” he announced, pulling their attention.  “I would like you to meet our new Agent-in-Training.”  Buster was at his feet, a training vest on with the yellow FBI logo emblazoned on it.  Over his shoulder in smaller white letters was written “K9 Buster.”  Everyone of course thought it was adorable, Holly cooed for heaven’s sake.

Russ shook his head, walking over to Milt.  “Really?”

Milt shrugged, unable to hide his smile.  “I thought it was appropriate.  He comes from a good line of service dogs after all.”  Russ rolled his eyes but the gently shove of his shoulder against Milt’s told the Agent his partner was amused.

Sure enough when no one was looking, Russ patted his leg and Buster stood on his hind legs, placing his front feet on Russ’ thigh.  He scratched behind the dog’s ear, pitching his voice into his baby-talk tone.  That was until Russ heard the click of a camera phone, eyes narrowing on his boyfriend.

“What?” Milt asked innocently, pocketing the phone.  “New background.”

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
